


Accidental Shirt Stealer

by DearOne



Series: Accidentally in Love [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris didn't mean to fall in love. But now that he is in love, what's a romantic to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a SEQUEL to Deserving. Thank you for all the kind reviews and support to continue. All the awesome comments fed the muse, and now there is more!  
> Thank you to leandralocke, who beta'd the first two chapters.

Chris bit on his bottom lip, wondering what he should do now that he was aware of his feelings for his best friend. Normally, in these kinds of situations, he would text Zach for advice. However, he had never been in the situation before where the object of his affection had actually _been_ Zach. In this case, he couldn’t just text him, could he?

He imagined how that text conversation would go.

'Hey, Zach, help me out. I'm in love with my best friend. What should I do?'

'amorous feelings should not be ignored.'

'Your advice is sound. What if that best friend is you?'

'naturally.'

And then Chris would be more confused than ever. Was hypothetical Zach being sarcastic because he thought Chris was messing with him? Or genuine? He could always reply, but he knew that the response would only be more ambiguous.

And anyway, Chris thought, there was no way he was going to declare his love over a text message.

Chris pulled out his phone and decided that whatever happened, happened.

'You want to go for a run?' Chris realized that he was already anticipating the answer before he hit send.

'yeah. hey. when were you here?'

Chris had not expected being caught. 'Please elaborate.' He swallowed as he sent the message. He found himself pacing in his living room, wondering how Zach found out.

'suit.'

Chris' heart skipped a beat when he read the reply. His first thought was: how he could have been so stupid as to leave evidence of his impromptu visit? He was caught dead in his tracks. His second thought was of Zach in the suit, and Zach in a suit was simply breathtaking. Leave it to Zach to give him a one word response and kill him twice over.

'you there? just. thanks, man. owe you. meet you in 20. your place.'

Chris was momentarily affronted that Zach could command him with no question, but then a warm fuzzy feeling washed over him at the thought of Zach coming over.

'Yeah, I'm here. Meet you in 25.' Chris smirked, already seeing the eye-roll that he knew Zach would make.

'whatever you wish, princess.'

Chris, himself, rolled his eyes but placed his phone down with a smile.

ccc

The run was nice. Seeing Zach put Chris more at ease than he thought it would. It was like nothing had changed between them. Chris was glad for it; he didn't want change. And yet, he felt like something was missing. But how could he miss something if he hadn't had it before? Maybe, Chris thought, maybe it's not the absence of something but wanting more.

Chris looked over at Zach, who had fallen silent beside him as they walked. They were on lookout for a place to grab a bite to eat.

"So, when I dropped by, there was this car parked in front of your place. I didn't notice till after I left." Chris knew he was bending the truth by not telling the whole story, but the details could always come later.

"Oh? Oh, yeah," Zach said it as if he had forgotten. "A friend had stopped by."

Chris narrowed his eyes at Zach who was staring off into the distance.

"Someone I know?"

"Nah, actually he wasn't a friend. Just someone. Doesn't matter. He stole my shirt, you know. The nerve--" Zach had not only stopped talking but walking as well.

Chris looked over to where Zach was looking.

"It's Mandy and Jewels!" Zach exclaimed, as he took two strides towards a lady holding the hand of a little girl, who looked just as surprised.

As soon as Zach was close enough, he scooped the girl into his arms and spun her around. "Jewels, you look even more beautiful than I remembered."

The girl giggled. "I was six then. I'm seven now!"

Zach laughed. "Seven? Really, I could have mistaken you for eight, at least." He kissed the girl on the cheek, who laughed again and put her arms around his neck.

"Mandy, it's so good to see you again." Zach grinned as he hugged the woman with his free arm.

"I've missed you, Zach." The woman smiled and hugged him again when he had placed the little girl down. "You look good."

"Don't I always?" Zach said in that flirty way of his. "But you? Wow, I mean, who knew someone could exceed perfection."

Chris would have rolled his eyes at Zach's corny line, but somehow, saying those words to this woman didn't make it sound like any kind of line at all. The woman really was beautiful. She was tall with a slender, but curvy frame. Her face looked fresh, with little to no make-up, and somehow, she glowed. She had blue eyes, and her dark brown hair only accentuated them. As they hugged, Chris couldn't help but think that this was a woman that he could see Zach with, if he were straight that is.

Chris watched as the woman laughed and pulled away at Zach's comment to slap playfully at his arm before she seemed to take notice of him. It looked like she was about to say something, but the little girl beside her beat her to it.

"Uncle Zach, is he your boyfriend?"

Zach looked in his direction and smiled.

Chris felt those butterflies and heard those birds singing again. He wondered if they only came now that he realized what he felt for Zach or if they had been there before but had simply ignored them. Either way, his heart was pounding away, and he could feel his ears heat up, and his mouth was suddenly too dry to speak.

"Jewels, this is a really good friend of mine, the best actually." Zach winked at him. "Jewels, Mandy, this is Chris. Chris, this is Amanda and her daughter, Julie. These two are the wonderful ladies who had welcomed me into their home sometime after I moved here before I got a place of my own. Be nice to them." Zach laughed.

"Of course," Chris said warmly as he shook their hands. "I'm always nice." When he bent down on his knee to take Julie's hand, she giggled and motioned for Zach to come closer. Chris stood up just as Zach made a move to kneel.

Julie leaned toward Zach to whisper into his ear, cupping her hand so that her lips were covered from view.

Even so, Chris knew she was talking about him as her smiling eyes looked in his direction.

Zach had laughed and nodded. "I completely agree," he said, looking at Chris in a way that made his ears feel warm again. Zach stood up, but held onto Julie's hand as he turned to Amanda. "Are you guys free today?"

"Sadly, no. Jewels has a check-up today at the doctor's. Then we have some errands to run."

"Well, we should meet sometime."

"Definitely, we should! How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's good actually." Zach nodded.

"Perfect, and Chris?"

Chris looked up at Amanda. "Oh, I couldn't intrude."

"Nonsense. We're all friends here." Amanda smiled.

Chris looked at Zach, who also smiled.

"Come on, Chris. Work us into your schedule?" Zach asked, his eyes crinkling.

Chris laughed. "Yeah, of course, of course. I'm free."

"Great!" Amanda smiled and pulled Zach into a hug. "Call, so we can exchange details." She shook Chris' hand, allowing her daughter a moment's time to hug both men goodbye before taking Julie's hand again to cross the street. Amanda and Julie made a final wave before they turned the corner.

"How do you find such awesome friends?" Chris asked as they continued walking.

"Narcissistic of you, isn't it?" Zach laughed at his joke and smiled before they both turned into the first restaurant they crossed. "Seating for two, please," he said to the greeting hostess as soon as they entered. Zach allowed Chris to pass by and sit before he followed suit. After the hostess left, Zach cleared his throat. "They're amazing. Glad you got to meet them."

"Can't wait for when we all meet again so I could get some Zach stories out of them. Julie, I'm sure, will have lots to tell."

Zach laughed. "She will never turn against me."

"I have my ways, you know." Chris quirked an eyebrow.

"Hmmm, maybe." Zach smiled.

Chris felt like he was getting used to the butterflies, and almost welcomed them this time around.

ccc

The food was bad, but the company was good. Once outside of the restaurant, Zach made a face. "Worst pizza ever."

"Yeah, and it was a chunk out of your paycheck." Chris laughed.

"Next time, we're going for Dominoes."

"I'm salivating already." Chris grinned as he met Zach's eyes.

Zach paused, mid-stride, without a word.

"What is it?" Chris looked back.

"One sec, come here."

Chris turned to face him again.

And Zach stepped forward so that they were only inches apart. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Zach brought a hand up.

Was he going to caress his cheek? Was he going to hug him? Was he going to kiss him? Chris didn't know and he didn't care. He found himself wanting anything, everything. Zach was so close… and seemed to be moving even closer. Chris held his breath and began to lean in just as Zach's finger touched his cheek. Chris closed his eyes, and his hands moved on their own accord as he gripped Zach's arm and shoulder. This was it.

"Uhm, Chris?" Zach had whispered.

Zach's warm breath ghosted across his ear. He opened his eyes, realizing he had been mistaken as he looked into Zach's confused expression. "Oh, uhm." He had been terribly, terribly mistaken and he didn't know what to say. His ears burned, this time for an entirely different reason.

"You had uh, sauce on your cheek," Zach said. "Got it, no worries."

Zach smiled and placed an arm around his shoulder, guiding him so that they were walking again. Chris felt like he should have been mortified, but somehow he only felt warm in Zach's haphazard embrace.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chris had gone to bed early, hoping to get some extra hours of sleep so he could feel refreshed in the morning. He had been wrong, so very wrong. He felt like he had hardly closed his eyes when his alarm clock went off.

His thoughts had kept him up the whole night. He had been thinking about what he should wear, even if he had already planned it out before he got into bed. He had been thinking about what he should say, or what he should ask. He had been thinking about Amanda and whether she would like him. He had been thinking about Julie, and what she had whispered into Zach’s ear. He had already asked Zach what she had told him, but, of course, he wouldn’t even consider telling him what her secret was.

“Fuck it.” Chris threw his pillow in the general direction of his dresser. And just as he heard something get knocked over, his hand brushed over something green. Chris looked at it, confused as to what it was, and then it dawned on him: Zach’s shirt. Chris turned it over in his hands and sat up so that he was leaning on the headboard. He fingered the simple words “CLUB SANDWICHES NOT SEALS.” An image of him wearing the shirt with another Zach – Zachary Levi, was it? - in an identical shirt made his empty stomach churn. Chris bit his lip, angry at himself. He shouldn’t be jealous; there was nothing between the two. What they had was a bromance, nothing more.

Chris thought about his own relationship with Zach; many people had referred to what they shared as a bromance. Zach had even called it that as well. Chris never liked that the term was associated with their relationship as it didn’t quite fit in his mind. Zach was a friend, his best friend. He felt like he could go to Zach for anything, and he felt like he could open up to him without being judged. He felt more like himself whenever Zach was around. However, he never thought of Zach as a brother.

Chris closed his eyes and brought the shirt up to his face. It felt smooth and familiar. Of course, it would feel familiar as it was cotton, like a hundred of his own shirts, but this was a different kind of familiar. Familiar in the sense that he could remember with perfect clarity the last time he saw him wear it.

They were rooming together at a hotel he couldn’t remember the name of, but the room number had been ‘269.’ He remembered because he had made a lame joke about it, and Zach had laughed anyway, and it hadn't been the ‘I’m just humoring you’ kind of laugh but a full on laugh that called for gasping for air and grabbing your stomach because it just hurt too much. Chris remembered how Zach had taken off his jacket while in hysterics, and how his hand had gotten caught because the cufflink had gotten stuck in a buttonhole, and how he had been laughing as well, in such a way that actual tears had threatened to fall. He had been trying to help Zach but only managed to make it worse. Zach had laughed even harder. When they had finally gotten his hand free, their laughter had subsided, and the room fell silent.

Chris remembered how their eyes had met, and how Zach’s hand had moved to loosen his tie. Chris had felt like he wanted to help with that too, but he had only managed to avert his eyes and turn away. He remembered wondering why it had been so hot in the room and saying as much to Zach.

Zach had already divested himself of his dress shirt by the time he had been working the air conditioner settings.

He remembered how he had tried to look everywhere and anywhere that hadn't been on Zach in his black slacks and white wife beater that really had been acting as a second skin. Chris recalled how his pants had tightened and quickly called for first shower.

When Chris had gotten out of the shower, he found that Zach had fallen asleep, waiting for him and wearing said green shirt. He remembered how he had tried to wake him so that he could have his turn in the bathroom, but Zach had merely mumbled that he was too tired. Chris remembered giving up and yawning and dropping his head over Zach’s shoulder. He remembered feeling good and comfortable and safe as he had fallen asleep.

Chris swallowed as he opened his eyes, bringing himself back to the present. He looked down at the shirt. And wondered if he had already been in love with Zach way back then.

A beeping noise from his cell took him away from his thoughts.

‘chris, i’m on my way. you better be ready by the time i’m there.’

“Shit,” Chris muttered as he took note of the time, 8:16 am. He had been day dreaming for the past half hour.

Chris jumped out of bed and ran to the shower as he typed his reply. ‘k.’

He didn’t bother looking at his phone when he heard the beeping noise while brushing his teeth. He raced through his shower, knowing that they were supposed to be meeting Amanda at the restaurant at 9 am for breakfast. Zach was supposed to pick him up at 8:30 am, and, by the time he was pulling on his boxer briefs, he estimated the time to be around 8:23 am. Zach was normally right on time or running about two minutes early or two minutes late, depending on the event. Chris decided that this would call to be a two minutes early kind of event. He guessed that he had just enough time to throw on his clothes and take a breath or two before Zach showed up.

He was only one leg into a pant hole by the time the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock: 8:29 am. “Shit. Shit!” His estimation was wrong. But he allowed himself a small pat on the back at having guessed Zach’s timing. “Come in!” he called out.

“Chris?”

“Here! Five minutes, I swear.” Chris heard Zach’s deep chuckle and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his shirt and a pair of socks before making his way to the living room. He found Zach heading towards the kitchen. Zach was dressed in his skinny jeans, colorful high-top sneakers and another worn shirt that could have once been blue, but now a light gray or purple shirt. Zach must have sensed him there because he turned around.

Their eyes met from across the room. Chris’ chest tightened, but there were no butterflies or birds. There was just a soothing warmth that enveloped him from head to toe.

“Well, you look pretty as always, but I don’t think we’d all appreciate the ooglers while we eat breakfast. Also, keep in mind there will be an innocent child in our company.”

Chris smiled at the compliment that Zach freely gave but frowned in confusion at what Zach was talking about when he had glanced down and saw that he had yet to put on his shirt.

He heard a deep chuckle from across the room.

“You want another five minutes?” Zach asked, his eyes smiling.

“No, I’m ready.” Chris tried to pull on his shirt quickly and, he hoped, gracefully. However, of course, that plan couldn’t have gone more wrong. He wound up putting his hand through the neck hole and his head, of course, got nowhere to go when his other hand found a sleeve hole. “Don’t fucking laugh, Quinto.” He said as he pulled his hand out and tried to move the shirt around.

“I’m not laughing at you, I swear,” Zach said between chuckles of laughter.

As his face was still covered by the material of his shirt, he felt, rather than saw, Zach try to help him. Fingers brushed his shoulder and his arm was being shifted until Zach guided his unseeing hand through a hole. He felt ridiculous, but at the same time it felt right: like everything was only now starting to make sense. Just as his head slipped through the neck hole, he saw Zach smiling at him, his eyes crinkling in that way they did. “You were laughing.”

“I told you, I wasn’t laughing at you.”

Chris raised an eyebrow.

Zach lifted an eyebrow, mirroring his own. “Okay, I was laughing, but not for the reason you were thinking.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, oh.” Zach said, and then in a deeper voice that was almost whispered: “Just thought you looked adorable.”

"Oh."

ccc

Thanks to Zach’s driving skills they were only seven minutes late.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch had been an interesting event. Zach had been entertaining as always. Amanda had been engaging. And Julie had turned out to be quite the storyteller.

Chris couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun with a group of people. He didn’t do well in groups. He preferred solitude over company. It was rare for him to find someone he was truly comfortable with to share his everyday activities with. Chris wouldn’t admit it, but he knew that not being able to let people in was the reason his past relationships with his significant others didn’t work.

Chris looked over at Zach, who was currently asking Julie whether she wanted dessert here at the restaurant, or if she wanted to get ice cream while they walked to the park. Walking to the park had been Julie’s idea, and no one would have been able to turn her down even if they wanted to. Julie’s eyes lit up at Zach’s suggestion of ice cream and the way she looked at Zach made it seem as if he was her hero.

Chris smiled as they argued animatedly over what was the best flavor of ice cream.

“Once one of them gets started it’ll never end, you know?”

Chris turned his attention to the woman seated to his left. “I bet. Zach will never let up. In fact, we still have ongoing arguments that has lasted since we first met.” Chris laughed.

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Amanda said, sotto voce.

Chris leaned in, eager to hear any secret.

“Zach will let up, the secret is just making it seem like he’s not.” Amanda smiled.

“Seem like it’s not?” Chris repeated.

Amanda nodded.

Chris smiled. It wasn’t so much a secret, but Chris understood why Amanda made it seem like it was when he turned to his right and saw that Zach was looking at him with curious eyes.

“Mommy, are you telling secrets?” Julie laughed.

“I’ll tell you later, sweetheart.” Amanda grinned and Chris noticed how her eyes flickered to Zach, who smiled and winked at her before turning back to Julie.

“Aww now that isn’t fair. You’ll tell me the secret, won’t you, Jewels?” Zach asked, playfully.

Julie laughed. “Maybe.”

“Hey, if you tell Zach it won’t be a secret. I think we should be able to keep our secret if you get to keep the one you guys shared yesterday,” Chris said.

Julie’s eyes grew wide and smiled. “I’ll keep it secret, I won’t tell Uncle Zach.”

“Hey.” Zach put on a sad face in favor of playing along.

“Okay, I think it’s time for ice cream,” Amanda announced, diverting Julie’s attention.

“Yeah!” Julie exclaimed.

And even Zach couldn’t hide his excitement from showing through his mock pout when ice cream was mentioned. Chris smiled at the thought, which led him to other thoughts of how much he was learning about Zach. So caught up in his thoughts, he almost missed Amanda excusing herself and Jewels from the table to use the restroom before they leave..

Amanda had patted Zach’s shoulder as she passed by.

Chris cleared his throat when Zach met his gaze.

“Trying to lure Jewels to your side, are you?”

“Whatever do you mean?” Chris smiled.

“As an actor I thought you’d be better at acting nonchalant.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Whatever, say what you want, but just remember after having lunch with your two lovely friends, I have enough ammo against you to last me a lifetime.”

Zach narrowed his eyes. “None of the stories they regaled you with could be considered as incriminating. Actually, you know what I think?” Zach’s voice dropped an octave, his voice sounding rough and velvety smooth at the same time.

Chris felt as if Zach had cast out a line and he had been caught on the hook. He leaned in closer, not being able to resist being reeled in. “No, but you’re gonna tell me?”

Zach smirked. “I think after all that’s been shared today, the only thing you can get out of it is the idea that I’m even more lovable than you thought possible.”

Chris opened his mouth, his mind going a mile a minute that he couldn’t focus on what he could even say to that.

“In fact, after the day is over and you’re back at your place you’ll have at least two thoughts.” Zach held up a finger. “One: ‘damn, that Zach is one fucking lovable son of a bitch.’” Zach held up a second finger to join the first. “Two: ‘Shit, would I have thought that Zach is a lovable son of a bitch if Zach didn’t mention it?’”

Chris felt like his cheeks were on fire. He swallowed audibly, trying to think of a comeback, hoping that when he opens his mouth again a comeback would just come naturally. And that’s when the thought hit him, Zach was only messing with him. He leaned back in his chair, hoping that his pause wasn’t too telling. “You fucker, that’s complete shit.”

Zach chuckled. “Hey, call it what you want, but I’m sure that you’ll be thinking it tonight.”

And with that Amanda and Julie joined them again at the table.

Zach stood up easily with a smirk still on his face as he allowed the ladies to pass and motioned for him to pass as well before following them out the door.

ccc

When Zach stopped in front of his house, Chris felt his stomach drop. He didn’t want the day to end. But nightfall descended, and Amanda and Julie had to go home.

“You uh... you want to come in for coffee?” The question was out before he could stop himself. Chris flinched at the word coffee, couldn’t he have offered beer instead? That would have probably made it sound less desperate.

Zach chuckled. “Since when do you make coffee yourself, Mr. Lamill?”  
“Since you gave me that fucking nickname, Mr. Vanilla-Ice-Cream-With-Rainbow-Sprinkles.”

Zack rolled his eyes. Comfortable silence fell between the two. After some minutes passed, Zach sighed. Their eyes somehow met in the darkness before he cleared his throat. “I can’t take you up on your offer, Chris.”

Chris dropped his gaze and nodded as he unbuckled his seat belt. “Yeah, sure. Okay then.” Chris wasn’t about to make the answer be anything more than what it was. He was just turning him down for coffee. That was all.

“Chris?”

Chris looked up at the hushed sound that was barely a whisper.

“Just... Just not tonight. I would, you know, just for the sake of being able to watch you make coffee.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course. I hate turning down an opportunity to make fun of you, but I have to get home to Noah and Harold. They’re plotting ways to kill me slowly for leaving them as long as I have, I’m sure.”

Chris grinned. “You can’t give me a break, can you? For all you know, I have mad skills at making coffee.”

“I’ll give you a break when you stop making it too easy. And just so you know, you suck at making nicknames, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah. Well, you just suck for making the poor vendor hunt for more sprinkles in the backroom--”

“Hey, think of all the poor kids out there who may have really really wanted rainbow sprinkles but settled on chocolate sprinkles just because nobody asked if there was more in the backroom.”

Chris laughed. “Ah, well, how very nice of you to think of the poor kids.”

“Thank you, Chris. It’s nice to be acknowledged every once in a while.” Zach grinned.

Chris smiled as he shook his head and opened the car door.

When he got out of the car, he expected Zach to drive off once he hit the sidewalk. But he was still there as he made his way to his porch. And he was still there as he fumbled for his keys. And Zach was still there even after he made a final wave before stepping into his home and closing the door behind him. Chris leaned on the door and waited for any sounds of Zach’s departure. And when a lengthy moment passed, Chris turned on the light and was about to open the door again when he heard Zach finally drive off. Chris smiled at the thought that Zach had stayed until he was safely inside.

As he was getting ready for bed, he couldn’t stop himself from rehashing the day’s events.

He remembered how warm he felt when Julie insisted that he call her Jewels because that’s what everyone called her. And how good he felt when she pulled him into a hug before they left for home.

He remembered when he felt even warmer when his eyes had drifted up to see that Zach had been watching him. Zach looked startled for a moment before an easy smile quirked his lips and he turned his gaze away to look at Amanda.

Amanda. Thinking of Amanda was a bit confusing. She felt like the friend he never had in high school. She was smart. Beautiful. She didn’t really have anything in common with any of his exes, but he could see himself falling in love with her. Chris sighed as he recalled his passing conversation with Zach, who was the one who implanted the idea in his mind.

‘So, Amanda, she’s a mother, obviously, but she’s still your type, isn’t she? Tall. Dark hair. More to it than that, she’s not only beautiful--’

‘Besides being a mother, smart and actually having a personality, I’d say she was my usual type. Why?’

‘Okay, ouch on behalf of all your previous girlfriends.’ Zach laughed. “I was wondering... She’s doing more than well on her own, but--’

‘Wait, before you get any further, two things: One: There’s a reason why all my previous girlfriends are previous girlfriends. They put me through hell. Two: It’s beginning to sound like you’re about to offer to set us up and that--just don’t, okay?’

‘Okay, wow, okay. I just, you know. You’re a great guy, Chris. And Amanda, she’s great, too. I just thought two great people could be great together.’ Zach finished, lamely.

The whole conversation had been totally out of character for Zach that Chris had wondered if perhaps he and Amanda were more than just friends once.

‘She is great, Zach. More than great. And Julie, she’s awesome.’ Chris had been surprised at the temptation of just telling Zach how he felt. He had wanted to tell him that he couldn’t consider being with anyone else, especially when he was falling (if he hadn’t already fallen) in love with someone else. Chris had bit his lip. ‘I just...’

Zach had chuckled. ‘It’s okay, Chris. Forget I mentioned anything, okay?’

Chris shook his head as if he could physically shake the memory from his mind. He stared into the mirror. Chris realized that that was the first time that Zach had mentioned any of his past girlfriends, even if it was in general. Chris wondered if he would have even thought of Amanda by way of considering her as his type if Zach hadn’t mentioned it.

Chris smirked as he recalled Zach’s earlier comment about how he would think that he was more loveable than he thought possible, and if he would have thought it at all if he had not mentioned it.

Of course, Zach, was right. How could he not think it now? It was bound to happen. The stories that Amanda and Jewels had shared had only served to make Zach seem all the more endearing.

He smiled as he recalled Amanda telling him about the times when Zach would help Jewels get ready for preschool. And she had laughingly told him that he wouldn’t believe what Zach let her wear. Stripes. Colors everywhere. And more stripes paired with polka dots. Zach had defended himself, saying that one shouldn’t hinder creativity. Jewels had helpfully added that it was creative like the times when Zach helped her dress up her dolls as well.

Chris laughed. He had to admit, Zach really was fucking lovable.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since Chris had last seen Zach. And it had been nearly a week since they actually had the opportunity to meet. Zach had to do some Before The Door business. And like usual, he immersed himself in his work. Sometimes, Chris knew, Zach wouldn’t even stop to get a full nights sleep or pause to grab a decent meal to eat. Chris knew because he checked on him when he had to do some of his own business in New York.

Chris had wanted to surprise Zach and hopefully catch up with him on what had been going on for the past few days. So he dropped by his office to find that Zach was out running errands. That was supposed to be that.

However, later that day, Chris had actually seen Zach, by chance, walking on the side walk. Chris would have called out to him but something had stopped him. For some reason or other he had felt like he just wanted to see Zach be Zach with no one else around save for strangers passing.

Zach had been walking at a casual pace with his cell phone in hand as he talked into it. He had been wearing his striped blue and black sweater over what looked to be a plaid shirt underneath, a black and grey scarf, a black jacket, worn out jeans, and to top it off, his grey and purple beanie. _Guh_ , Chris had thought, _no one could dress the way Zach does; he wears clothes like the clothes wear him_. The clothes don’t have to match. They don’t even have to look good as an ensemble or even separately. Once Zach pulls them on, something magical happens, they become Zach-esq and the result is utterly delicious.

Chris had noticed what looked to be a script tucked under Zach’s arm. He wondered what it could be for. When Zach came to a standstill to wait for the light signal to change, Chris smiled at the unconscious pose of his; hands in his pocket, his posture relaxed and elegant. Zach was oblivious to those around him. He didn’t turn to see what was causing the girl behind him to laugh. Nor did he take notice of the teen beside him, who stole a quick mobile pic of him. Chris wondered if Zach knew just how incredibly sexy he was without even trying. Chris had briefly entertained the thought that Zach was unaware of his striking, easily GQ looks.

However, Zach very well knew who he was. No question he was aware of his attractiveness. How could he not know? He’s not at all stupid in any way. And there’s no way of covering it up, so Zach played it up to his advantage. It’s part of his charm, really. His quiet confidence in himself and not afraid to just be who he is. And yet, whenever a fan takes notice of him and compliments him or his work, he is genuinely blown away. Surprised. Touched. And full of gratitude.

Zach had then crossed the street, stopping at a vendor to grab a pretzel. Chris had wondered whether that was his lunch or perhaps he had eaten earlier. Chris was willing to bet that it was the former.

So he had decided to text him.

‘Hey, what’s up?’

Chris had looked up just in time to see Zach switch his pretzel to his right hand so that he could text with his left.

‘eating lunch. heading to a meeting. back in two days. let’s hang?’

Chris had chuckled at his personal victory at having guessed correctly. The win was bittersweet as he realized that Zach wasn’t really taking care of himself. And Chris inhaled at the thought that he felt so inclined to want to be the one to take care of him.

Chris had decided not to let Zach know that he was in town.

‘Yeah. I can pick you up at the airport if you want.’

‘no need. joe will. thanks though. dude, papz found me. ttyl.’

Chris had looked up after he read the reply and was not surprised to see that Zach had already disappeared.

So Chris had headed back to the airport with time to spare. He had thought about delaying his flight and letting Zach know he was in town but he thought seeing him, even for just a moment, was enough.

He was wrong.

The two days felt like two weeks. Time had been very unkind to Chris. He thought he was going to die of boredom. Sure, he could have met up with his other friends, but who was he kidding? In all honesty, he would rather be alone. Chris chose to ignore his thoughts that were asking him why then had he been waiting for Zach’s company for the last week.

Chris’ heart nearly skipped a beat when his phone beeped at him.

‘you home?’

 _I will be once you’re here_ , was the first thought that crossed Chris’ mind. The next thought was when did he turn into such a forlorn teenaged girl.

‘Yeah. Come over if you want.’

‘kay. be there in twenty.’

Chris closed his eyes and wondered if he could survive the next twenty minutes Zachless. If two days felt like two weeks, would twenty minutes feel like twenty days? Chris didn’t have time to ponder the illogic _ness_ of it all as he realized that it’ll be hell for him once Zach finally got there. How he’ll want to touch but not be able to touch him in the way he wants to. How he’ll want to breathe him in when he gets close. How he will want to say the things he had wanted to say to him since he realized his feelings for him. And how he’ll want for Zach to say that he feels the same way. Chris sighed when he heard the doorbell. He stood and made his way to the door.  
When he opened it, he didn’t expect Zach to look so rumpled and tired.

“Shit, man.”

“Yeah, I know. So tired I can’t sleep. Really, I didn’t know how tired I was until I got onto the plane. And you know how I can’t sleep on planes. So, uhh, can I come in?”

“Yeah, of course,” Chris said.

After a moment of just standing face to face, Chris swallowed as he watched in confusion as Zach took a step forward and lifted a hand to his shoulder and squeezed it, applying just enough pressure for Chris to feel the weight of it. Zach then took another step even closer.

Another hand came up to rest on the door beside Chris’ head. Zach was close enough for Chris to smell him. So familiar. So delicious. So Zach. Chris wasn’t aware that he had leaned closer into the slightly taller man until he felt the pressure at his shoulder increase even more. He found himself being nudged gently backwards until his back collided with the door. He didn’t realise that his eyes were closed until he opened them to find Zach looking at him with a look that Chris couldn’t describe. His body was mere inches away. So very near but much too far away. A half smile formed at Zach’s lips.

“Usually when somebody invites someone in, they move to allow for entrance,” Zach said, his voice low and raspy in that signature way of his.

It took Chris a moment to nod in reply, surprised at the thought of getting so easily caught up in the moment. He said nothing. A voice in his head announced: _welcome to my personal hell_. Chris closed the door without taking leave of the sight of Zach making his way in.

Zach stopped at the foyer and turned around just as the door clicked shut.

“Chris?” Zach said. Asked. Whispered.

And with that one word. Chris knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer. The chemistry between them was too strong to ignore. The palpable tension in the air around them was too thick. The connection that they shared was too important for Chris to lose and much too valuable to just stand there and do nothing to strengthen it. “Zach.” The sound that came out of his mouth sounded unfamiliar, new and exciting, low and pitchy, and weak, but _powerful_. So powerful that his reply to Zach’s question was a declaration, and spurred several things to happen all at once.

Chris stepped back to find purchase on the door when Zach nearly crashed into him, pressing into him and holding him up all at the same time. Chris sighed in wonderment and wrapped his own arms around Zach’s shoulders as Zach buried his head where his shoulder and neck met. He breathed audibly, shakily as he grabbed a fistful of Chris’ sweater. It was all very cheesy, a moment straight out of rom-com movies. Only, it was the most veritable moment Chris ever experienced when Zach looked up, met his gaze, and their bodies aligned oh so perfectly. For the first time, nothing was barred between them.

They could have been standing there for only seconds, or hours, Chris didn’t care as Zach’s hand finally found his cheek and gently pulled him even closer. Chris closed his eyes, nearly moaning from just that touch alone. And then he felt it, Zach’s lips were meeting his. It was a tentative kiss. As if Zach was merely letting him know that he was there, _here_ , that they were here together and asking if this was okay.

Chris opened his eyes and smiled, his cheek aflame in Zach’s warm hand.

“I...” Zach trailed off.

“Shut up,” Chris said, deciding that now was not the time for talking. He inclined his head and kissed Zach, deepening the kiss as soon as he felt Zach respond to it.

Zach sealed his mouth onto his. His fingers stroking the line of Chris’ jaw, angling it, coaxing his mouth open.

Chris, of course, had been kissed before, but not like this. He never felt like he was on the receiving end of a kiss. He had no other way of describing it. It felt good, nice, brilliant even. He delighted in the feel of Zach’s stubble against his upper lip as his own lips parted to take more of Zach in. Zach licked at him and he could have sworn someone moaned, he didn’t know who, but the sound rang in his ears and echoed as the kiss deepened even further. Zach’s tongue pushed inside him and he met his tongue with his own, caressing and welcoming him. Twirling. Twisting. Intertwining. It was too much and so not enough. Chris bit at Zach’s lower lip when he thought that the man was pulling away.

“Chris, Chris, Wait,” Zach said, urgently.

“What? No.” Chris pouted at the loss. He looked at Zach’s lips and couldn’t comprehend why they were separated from his own. He made a move to kiss Zach again, but Zach stopped him with a gentle hand to his chest.

“Just give me a sec.” Zach leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his lip before he dropped his hand and took a step back, cutting off contact entirely. Zach turned and moved to sit on the sofa.

“Okay, yeah,” Chris said. He wanted to sound like he was sure of himself. He wanted to sound like he knew exactly what he was doing as he followed Zach and sat next to him. The truth was he had no idea. He didn’t know just what or why Zach needed a second when everything was going so well.

Chris watched as Zach rubbed his face. His stomach twisted as he realized that Zach must be even more tired than he looked. He berated himself for choosing this time to make a move. “Wait a minute, _you_ kissed _me_!” Chris’ eyes grew wide as he realized that he made that realization out loud. “I mean...What? I didn’t mean to say that,” Chris said, trying to think of words that should _actually_ be spoken at times like these. “Fuck.”

“Chris, just shut up for a second, please,” Zach said quietly. He peeked a look at him from between his fingers. He sighed before he dropped his hand and sat back, leaning into the sofa. Zach looked at him for a moment and it should have been uncomfortable between them, but it wasn’t. “I... I shouldn’t have kissed you. I’m sorry. I wouldn’t... You could ask me to leave and I wouldn’t mind.”

“You’re apologizing? Fuck that, Zach! You can’t have possibly missed the fact that I was a willing participant.” Chris stood up, abruptly. He ran his fingers through his hair. He would have pulled on it if it weren’t so short. He looked at Zach, noticing first how his hair had grown long again and how nice it would be to have those locks between his fingers. The second thing he noticed was how surprised Zach looked. Taking advantage of Zach’s rare moment of speechlessness he said the next thing that came to mind. “I wanted to kiss you for weeks now, Zach. I think about it constantly. I think about it when we’re together and when we’re apart. I even dream about it. Fuck, the idea of kissing you was driving me insane. And now that I finally got a taste of it, you apologize?”

“I... Really?” Zach couldn’t have sounded more shocked.

At Zach’s look, Chris tried to swallow down the heat of his anger. He took Zach’s hand into his own and circled his thumb over his knuckles. He always liked Zach’s hands and always wondered what they would feel like. Zach’s fingers were long and narrow, and as he held them he could feel Zach’s strength as if it were leaking out of his skin. Chris smiled. “Yes, really,” he said, sincerely.

Zach sat, silent again.

Chris licked his lips as he sat back down. His thigh brushed against Zach’s and Chris may have been angry moments earlier but he was also still worked up over the kiss that he thought of pressing closer. When he heard Zach clear his throat he wondered if Zach was thinking the opposite. “You regret kissing me.” Chris heard himself whispering, and he let go of Zach’s hand as he turned to look away.

Zach sat up again, moving so that Chris actually felt the weight of Zach’s thigh press into his own. “Look at me, Chris,” Zach said quietly but steadily. When Chris met his eyes, he continued: “I don’t know what the hell happened. I wanted to kiss you. I just. No, I don’t regret it. It’s just we can’t let it happen again.”

“Why the hell not? And don’t tell me that it wasn’t good because damn it, it was. What else could you want in a kiss? There were fireworks, Zach.”

“Fireworks?” Zach repeated, chuckling and thereby breaking the tension in the room.

Chris rolled his eyes. “I hope you choke on your laughter because I know you felt it, too. Rockets would have gone off as well if you didn’t fucking stop me.” Chris grinned, knowing how obnoxious that could have sounded, but grateful that he knew that Zach totally understood his humor.

“Rockets, really? Fuck.” Zach laughed and elbowed him.

Chris couldn’t help but join him in his laughter.

When the laughter started to fade into heavy breathing, silence slowly enveloped them again.

“Chris, in all seriousness.” Zach started to say as he tried to find his voice again. “Not that the kiss wasn’t good. Like you said, there were fireworks. But it could only be a one time thing.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

“Sorry, but I can’t let you,” Zach said as he stood up.

“You can’t _let_ me, Zach?” Chris asked, his voice breaking. He couldn’t just let Zach have his way. He couldn’t watch Zach walk away from this, from him. He grabbed for Zach’s hand and pulled him down. When Zach fell into the sofa, Chris straddled his legs.

“Chris, what?” Zach asked after an incredulous gasp that would have been quite comical had they been in a different situation.

Chris for the moment, wasn’t happy. He was on the verge of pleading and fuming. He was angry at Zach for being so dismissive of his feelings.

“What the hell are--”

“Come on, now. I’m sure this has happened to you before. Boy likes boy. Boy approaches boy. Boy kisses boy. Boy and boy live happily ever after--”

“I--

When Zach tried to break free, Chris only ground his hips more into Zach’s lap. “Oh, no, don’t you interrupt me. I made a mistake there, didn’t I?” Chris met Zach’s gaze and held Zach’s face so that he couldn’t turn away. “The happily ever after part, right?” The thought occurred to Chris just as he said the words. Zach looked like he was about to interrupt again and Chris feared that he had gone too far. With less bite in his tone, he continued: “You think we can’t work.”

Zach cleared his throat and looked away. He rubbed his face again before he met Chris’ gaze. “I... I don’t know. It was like I had to kiss you. I do like you, Chris.”

“I like you, too.”

Zach shook his head. “Maybe you think you do. But you can’t possibly--”

“Don’t say that I can’t anything, Zach. Is it because you think I’m straight?”

“Ummm... Think? You _are_ straight. Need I remind you of your past girlfriends?”

“Exactly! Emphasis on the word ‘past’ but correction on the ‘straight’ part. Just because I haven’t ever been with a guy before doesn’t make me straight. I mean, you’ve had girlfriends in the past as well and when you told me that you’re gay, I never questioned it. Fuck labels, Zach. You were the last person I thought would--”

“Okay, you made your point. Fuck labels, I know. It’s just... I never thought that you would feel the same way.”

“Well, I do. And to be honest, saying that I love you would be more accurate.” Chris punched Zach’s arm when he saw that he was going silent again.

Zach shook his head and rubbed his arm. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Zach repeated.

Chris hit him again. “Don’t get all shy with words now. Fuck, you have to tell me what ‘okay’ means.”

Zach rolled his eyes and shoved Chris off his lap so he fell back onto the couch. Zach moved so he hovered over him, his slim hips moving easily between Chris' splayed legs.“Geez, that fucking hurt. And okay, maybe, maybe we could kiss again. That is, if you fucking stop hitting me you brute of a princess. I swear, we had more drama in the past five minutes than an effing drama.”

Chris smiled. “There wouldn’t have been any drama if you didn’t have to go and be all broody and shit. And did you just say effing after you said fucking?”

Zach groaned, tiredly, as he fell atop Chris’ chest. “This isn’t going to be easy.” Zach said, his voice muffled.

Chris knew that Zach was being serious. He knew what Zach meant that a relationship wouldn’t be easy and not because it was them. Okay, maybe that was a little part of it. But mostly it was because if their more than friends relationship--whatever it is--became public knowledge they would be risking a whole lot more than their careers. Chris didn’t care right then though. He carded his fingers through Zach’s hair. And smiled when he heard a soft moan. Oh, how good that sounded, Chris thought. He would have loved to hear that moan occur in a different context but he knew Zach was tired and realized this was probably the first time since his trip off to New York he felt relaxed enough to just be.

“Don’t stop,” Zach whispered and nuzzled his cheek against Chris’ chest.

Chris smiled and continued to run his fingers through Zach’s hair. Not ten minutes ago he was jealous of Zach’s own fingers for being able to do the exact same thing, and now, he realized, he could do it anytime he wanted. Change was good.

ccc

It was the middle of the day and Chris and Zach had no intentions of leaving the couch. Well, that is, Zach had fallen asleep atop Chris and Chris enjoyed being Zach’s pillow far too much to move, but after following Zach into slumber and waking up three hours later, his joints ached to be stretched and his stomach rumbled.

Chris looked down at Zach and smiled at their tangled limbs and bunched up clothes. Chris brushed his fingers across Zach’s cheek, who stirred easily. “You awake?”

Zach rubbed his cheek on his chest and moved his arms out from under him. “What happened? Did I just nap on you?” Zach asked quizzically.

Chris laughed at Zach’s scrunched up face. “Fuck Zach, you don’t remember the amazing sex we had after we agreed to be boyfriends?”

“Sex? Boyfriends? What even...”

Chris grinned and pulled him up by his shoulders before he could pull off from him. “Calm down, Zach. Was only kidding, your virtue is safe with me.”

Zach raised his eyebrow. “If in some way you think that I’m virginal in any way imaginable, I’m sorry to say that I’m going to have to disappoint you as you can’t be more wrong.” Zach slid his hand up Chris’ side as he spoke, His voice was low and Chris thought that he could actually feel the bravado behind Zach’s words as the sound vibrated into his gut.

“Oh?” Chris knew of course, hell, he’s seen a glimpse of what Zach was like in bed. He had his fantasies of being the one that Zach touched, fucked and made love to, but he never actually thought it would happen.

By way of answer, Zach merely grinned, his lip turning up just a fraction.

Chris swallowed as Zach shifted over him, his hips sliding deliciously between his legs. Chris didn’t think of his own stirring arousal until he felt the line of Zach’s evident excitement as their groins pressed together. Chris gasped in surprise as Zach canted his hips forward, bringing with it a maddening friction. Chris arched his back wanting to feel more. Anything. Everything. Just more.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Zach’s as Zach held onto his gaze as if it were a lifeline. They were fully clothed and yet Chris had never felt so exposed. As Zach hovered over him, aligning their bodies so perfectly, Chris didn’t think he had ever been in a position so intimate.

“I’m the one who should be worried for your virtue,” Zach whispered.

Chris felt the heat of his breath against his ear. He closed his eyes as a shiver race through his body. “Don't worry. I’m a big boy. I could take it.” Chris opened his eyes to see Zach lick his lips.

And then he kissed him. This kiss wasn’t like their first or second. This one was a devouring kiss. Zach kissed him like he was hungry for it. He licked into his mouth and swallowed his moans. And all Chris wanted to do was give him everything. He poured himself into his own caresses and licks, wanting to show Zach that this was what he wanted. And oh, he wanted it. He gripped Zach’s arm, wanting him closer.

Zach peppered kisses and teasing bites along his jaw and when he circled his hips and their chests collided together, Chris thought he could die.

Zach buried his head in the juncture of his neck and shoulder and Chris could feel more than hear the groan against his heated skin.

“Zach... please,” Chris didn’t know what he was asking and when Zach pressed a hand over his jean covered cock he knew that that was it.

Zach covered his lips again with his own as he rubbed him over his clothes. He found himself babbling as Zach applied just enough pressure to take his breath away. And then and then Zach was doing things, running his other hand over his side and found a way into his shirt. His finger brushed his nipple and he yelped in surprise. “Zach, fuck--”

“You feel good, Chris. You’re so tightly wound up, so...” Zach pressed the palm of his hand against his cock and rubbed up from base to tip in an even stoke, Chris nearly screamed. “So responsive and... loud, which shouldn’t surprise me at all.”

Chris couldn’t reply, he didn’t think he could form anything coherent to say. He ran his thumb across Zach’s cheekbone before raising his head to meet Zach’s. And just as he parted his mouth to let Chris in, Zach squeezed the outline of his cock through the material of his jeans and Chris was helpless to his body’s reaction as he arched towards Zach. “Guhhh, Zach...” Zach somehow undid the button and zip of his pants just as he felt his body tighten. He took hold of him, pulling him and squeezing him as he came and came and Chris never felt so gutted, so alive as his body shuddered.

When Chris opened his eyes, he found Zach watching him, a small smile at his lips.

“That was incredible.”

Chris couldn’t help but smile in agreement. His eyes drifted over Zach’s body, noticing the spots of come on his shirt. “You’re incredible,” Chris managed to say. His body still thrummed in pleasure and Chris didn’t know whether it was because he was still riding his orgasm or if it was because Zach was still gently stroking his slowly softening cock, and although it was sensitive it wasn’t so sensitive to the point of pain. “That feels...

“Too much?” Zach asked.

“Feels nice.” Chris corrected. “You don’t have to stop,” he whispered as he watched Zach, he was just about to close his eyes when he felt Zach shift. And that’s when he noticed that Zach was still very much aroused. “You didn’t come yet? I should have--”

Zach shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled and brought their foreheads together once again before he placed a small kiss on his nose. “There’s plenty of time for that. Right now, I think food is in order.” Zach made a move to get up, his long legs moving over the side of the couch.

Chris frowned. “Food can wait, I’m not hungry for it anyway. However, I wouldn’t mind getting a taste of you.” Chris grinned at his own words as he pressed his hand against the crotch of Zach’s jeans. He never touched another man’s dick before, and even if Zach still had his pants on, he thought it felt good and wondered how much better it would feel without the material separating them. He palmed Zach’s erection and grinned. It felt empowering, really. “Yeah, I bet you taste really good.”

Zach rolled his eyes, but returned Chris’ grin with his own. “You’re so cheesy, Pine. I wouldn’t be opposed to you tasting me, I look forward to it actually, but--” Zach said, gasping when Chris cupped his arousal and then decided to finger the outline of his dick. “Fuck, Chris!” Zach nearly lost himself from that touch alone. He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, as if he were trying to calm his nerves.

Zach laid a hand over his and gently removed his hand. “I heard your stomach growl earlier and I’m hungry, too.”

“But you’re so close, I could feel it.”

Zach grinned. “Come on. Food now, and then we could get to more sexy times later.”

Chris licked his lips and smiled. “More sexy times? Fuck, why did we not do this sooner? Think of all the sexy times we missed out on.”

Zach turned to look back at him. “I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.”

Chris laughed as he met up with Zach at the kitchen. “We better.”

Zach grinned as he allowed for Chris to pass him so he could slap his ass playfully, “Oh, we will. I plan to keep you up all night long. Now, make me some coffee.”

Chris laughed. “Coffee? You gonna fall asleep without it?”

“As if. I just want to see if you pass the boyfriend test.”

Chris smiled at the word boyfriend. “Boyfriend test?”

Zach chuckled. “Yeah, fuck if I’ll have a boyfriend who can’t make a decent cup--”

“It’ll be better than decent, the best, in fact.” Chris laughed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Tuesday, and Chris and Zach had plans to go take a walk and have dinner together. It had been set beforehand making it an official date with Zach, his boyfriend, and Chris couldn’t have been happier.

It has been two weeks since Chris had told Zach his feelings, and although not everything went according to plan, things went well. Things went better than just well, actually. They talked. They kissed. They went on dates, which weren’t all that different from when they would go out together in the past before they were boyfriends, only now there’s more secret smiles and knowing looks passed between them. They were boyfriends, Chris could hardly believe it. And Zach had even made it a habit when they were alone together to call him as such, his boyfriend, on occasion. Chris rather liked the nickname, even more so, he liked the feeling of belonging to Zach.

And that first night when they were together had been Chris’ Best Night Ever. Zach, giving man than he is, spent the whole night loving him. He didn’t think he had such a mindblowing orgasmic night even in his teens. If he did, he didn’t remember it, and he had the feeling that that night he shared with Zach was forever burned in his memory.

Two weeks later, they had shared every night that their schedules would allow for. A total of nine nights together, each one just as memorable as the last. And as memorable, pleasurable and incredible as those nights were, there were two things that irked Chris. One, Zach had yet allowed him to be the direct cause of any of his orgasms. And two, they had yet to have penetrative sex. Even when Chris had insisted it was something he wanted, Zach always had a way of diverting his plans and pleasing him in other ways, leaving him thoroughly exhausted and too pleasure-fucked to care to ask for anything else.

It was only in the mornings, when he was coherent again, did he realize what had happened. Chris would bring it up and Zach would get a sheepish look in his eye. Zach would tell him things like how he just had to blow him or eat him out or say any number of things he just had to do. So caught up as he was in the moment to bring him to completion, and Chris had no qualms about that, and that was that.

Now, on this Tuesday morning, Chris decided things needed changing again. He couldn’t be in a one sided relationship. There was only so much he could take.

“Chris? Hey, wanna hear something funny?” Zach grinned as soon as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Chris couldn’t help but return the grin and followed Zach into the kitchen. So overwhelemed with his thoughts he didn’t hear the question. He was trying to think of the best way to approach the delicate subject of bedroom matters to his too giving boyfriend.

“I got take-out so we can eat in.” Zach waggled his brow as he set the chinese food on the counter.

“I want to be responsible for your ‘O’ face,” Chris blurted out.

“Okaaaay,” Zach said. He raised his eyebrows and then knitted them together in confusion. “Okay, you have been responsible for all my ‘O’ faces.” Zack paused to make air quotations. “For the past two weeks whenever we’re together, you know.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Who was I with then, if not you?” Zach sat down and looked him over with curious eyes. “What are you thinking in that head of yours, Pine?”

Chris came to stand in front of Zach. He leaned back onto the kitchen counter and crossed his arms. “I’m saying in the two weeks we’ve been together, you’ve only ever allowed me to touch your cock twice, both of which with your clothes still on. You haven’t let me make you come, and I’m... I’m tired of _not_ being able to do it.”

Zach crossed his own arms and looked at Chris as if he grew a second head. Then he broke into a fit of silent laughter. “What even? Are we really going to talk about this?” Zach stood up and made a move to gather some plates.

Chris watched him silently make the table before he spoke again. “Yes, Zach, we’re gonna talk about this.” Chris sat at the table and directed for Zach to do the same. “I’m not... not satisfied--”

“Chris, shouldn’t you know that people should never allow their lovers to be completely satisfied?” Zach lowered his gaze, looking at him from below his lashes, grinning and looking positively delicious. “As your lover, I think it should be my prerogative to keep you wanting.”

Chris felt his cheeks burn. And he almost gave in. _Almost._ “Zach, I’m not joking. I’m not satisfied and not in a good way.”

“Oh, oh.” Zach broke eye contact and ran his fingers through his hair. “I understand.” But Chris had never seen him look so lost. “You’re breaking up with me.”

“What? No, I don’t want to break up with you! I--talk about getting lost in translation, fuck.” Chris wrapped his hands around Zach’s, who had them clasped together in front of him on the table.

“What exactly are you saying then?” Zach said in that much too controlled voice of his. “I don’t please you enough in bed.”

Chris winced and rushed to try and appease the situation. “No, actually, what I’m saying is quite the opposite, really. You please me too much, Zach. In bed it’s always about me. You give and give and give. I just want to be able to return the favor, you know? I want to give. I want to make you come.”

Zach sighed and nodded. “I do come.”

“But it’s by your own hand. Don’t you see? I’m jealous of your own hand. I want to be able to touch you, too.”

Zach dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples before he met Chris’ eyes again. “I don’t know.”

Chris stood up and walked slowly to Zach. He touched his cheek. Chris wondered if perhaps Zach was worried because he thought that this was only an experiment for him, that maybe he would be disgusted at the prospect of touching another man. “I just want to be able to please you, too,” Chris whispered. “I want to feel you, touch you.” Chris straddled Zach’s lap and brought their foreheads together. “I want to know every inch of you, Zach. This isn’t some game for me. I’m already in love with you. Will you let me love all of you, Zach?” He kissed Zack on his cheek and then trailed small kisses along his jaw, loving the prickly feeling of Zach’s stubble against his own freshly shaven face. “Please, let me love you.” Chris circled his hips, bringing their crotches together. Chris hummed in pleasure at feeling the evidence of Zach’s arousal against his.

“Damn-it, Christopher.” Zach gripped Chris’ hips and halted his slow grinding thrusts. “The things you make me want to do to you. I... I feel like if I let you get too close, I won’t be able to let you go.”

“Perfect because I don’t want you to let me go. Don’t ever let me go. Not ever, Zach.” Chris thought he heard Zach choke back a sob, whatever it was, it spurned him on to keep talking. “Tell me what you want. I want to give it to you.”

“I want... I want...”

Chris shifted in Zach’s lap, pressing himself even closer, urging Zach to continue.

Zach let out a breathy gasp. “Inside--I want--will you let me inside you?”

“Oh, yes, fuck yes, you don’t even have to ask, Zachary.” Chris grinned as he remembered the second thing he wanted to talk to Zach about. Of his want to be completely filled by him. But this, now, was about Zach. He wanted more than anything to give Zach everything.

Zach kissed him then, sealing their mouths together, bringing them impossibly closer as if it were their very souls that melded. Zach groaned into his mouth.

Chris tugged on Zach’s hair and held on with his other hand as Zach stood up, lifting him up in the process, urging him to sit on the table.

Zach wasted no time to lift Chris’ shirt off. And stood back for a moment to gaze at him.

“Like what you see?” Chris whispered, feeling feverish under Zach’s heavy gaze.

Zach nodded in reply, and licked his lips.

It was all the response that Chris needed. He licked his own lips as he watched Zach take off his shirt to reveal smooth hardened muscles. He then made a move to unbutton his jeans but there was no way that Chris was going to let him get away with that. Chris took his hands and pulled him closer, into the v of his legs. “Let me.” He looked into Zach’s eyes as he drew a line down Zach’s chest and over his stomach. His finger then trailed the thin, teasing line of hair that led him to the hem of Zach’s jeans.

Zach gasped and looked like he was about to say something, but instead, he bent down to meet him in a kiss. He licked at his bottom lip before he drew away and smiled.

Chris returned the grin and then bit his lip as his gaze trailed downwards so that he could focus on the task at hand. He had seen Zach naked before, but being able to be the one undressing Zach made it seem as if he was about to see him for the very first time. He unbuttoned Zach’s pants and lowered the zip, revealing the hard pronounced outline of Zach’s cock, curled and straining in plain grey briefs. It was exquisitely hot and sexy as fuck. He glanced to look at Zach’s face and noticed that his eyes were closed. “Look at me, Zach.”

Zach’s stomach muscles visibly clenched as Chris slowly lowered his briefs and pants at the same time. His cock jerked free, obscenely, from its bed of coarse dark curls. Zach watched as Chris’ tongue darted out to lick at his lips.

Chris could feel Zach’s heated gaze upon him. His own gaze, unwavering from the sight of his attentions. Somehow, he just knew that this simple exchange was something important between them no matter how trivial it seemed. Chris felt his stomach tighten and his pulse quicken as he looked at the sight before him. Zach's cock was thick and long and Chris knew that once he became fully erect, the bell shaped tip would become a shade of dark pink. “Fuck, you’re so damn beautiful, Zach.” Chris took hold of his cock, and pulled on him from root to tip.

“Fuck,” Zach gasped.

Chris smiled as he twisted his hand, loving the feel of Zach hardening even more at his touch. Chris circled his thumb over the slit, drawing out a strangled moan. “Look at you, so beautiful and hard for me. You want to fuck me, Zach?”

Zach groaned and closed the distance between them and kissed him hard on the mouth.

And when he moved slightly back to take a proper breath, Chris pulled at Zach’s bottom lip with his teeth, and then worried it with his tongue as Zach spoke. “Want to fucking make love to you, Christopher.” And without warning, he hooked his hands under Chris and lifted him up.

Chris laughed as he wrapped his legs around Zach. He had a brief thought of how he could still walk, but he wasn’t about to say anything. Zach deposited him on the bed, tugging his pants off along the way. And wasted no time at helping Chris undress.

Chris moaned as Zach gripped him. He was already fully hard and his cock twitched as soon as Zach made contact. He swallowed air as Zach moved down and swiped his tongue over the tip. “You’re so wet for it, Chris. You’re leaking.” He rubbed circles over his thighs, moving his hand up and up until his finger brushed his perineum.

“Guh, Zach!”

Zach smiled and began messaging the skin there, drifting slowly until he met Chris’ crinkly entrance.

“Please.” Chris was surprised at how steady his voice sounded.

Zach moved and bent his head to lick at the tight muscled ring and his fingers and then slowly slid a wet digit in.

Chris screwed his eyes shut and tried to make himself relax. The truth was, it burned. Although, Zach had rimmed him before, probing him with his tongue and teasing him with his thumbs, Zach had never actually penetrated him. Chris had tried it a few times before when he was alone, but he never got the feel for it. Thinking that perhaps he was doing it wrong, he gave up trying.

“Breathe, Chris,” Zach whispered.

Chris opened his eyes to see that Zach was staring at him. And Chris let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Is it too much? You can tell me to stop. You know, if you want, I could bottom.”

Chris felt like he was going to burst. It took him a moment to concentrate on what Zach was telling him. In a funny, humorless way, he wanted to be the one to be taken by Zach. He wanted the burn. He craved the stretch. He welcomed the pain. And anticipated the moment when Zach would finally be with him, inside him. “No, don’t stop.”

Zach nodded once and began to pump his finger, sliding it further in.

Chris took a calming breath and wondered if he felt like this with only one finger how was it going to feel with Zach’s cock. And it was at this time that he felt a shock of pleasure run through him. “Ahh, fuck, what the hell?”

“Say hello to your prostate, Chris.” Zach grinned and brushed that spot again.

“Shit, shit.” Chris dropped his head back, and let out a relieved laugh. It was at that moment that Zach slid in another finger. Chris arched his back at the brilliant squeezing feeling of himself opening.

“You feel so good. Tight. Hot,” Zach murmured as he moved forward to kiss him, stroking the roof of his mouth with his tongue as he scissored his fingers just so.

“Ah, Zach, please. Please!” Chris felt like he was teetering on the edge of a skyscraper. “I want you inside me, now.”

Zach chuckled. “I am inside of you.”

Chris slapped at his shoulder. “You know what I mean, you tease.”

Zach took out his fingers and stroked the inside of his thigh.

Chris let out a strangled moan. He didn’t know if it was because Zach’s fingers had left his body or if it was because Zach found an erogenous zone he didn’t know he had. “Where you going?” Chris asked, alarmed when Zach moved off the bed.

“Getting lube and...” Zach grabbed his pants that were lying on the floor, searched his pockets and grinned when he pulled out a condom.

Chris, for some reason, felt his stomach flip-flop. He was all for safe sex and glad that Zach was being just as careful, but when he imagined being intimate with Zach, nothing, not even a condom separated them. He shook his thoughts away when he saw that Zach had gotten the lube from the drawer. It was a silly thought anyway, he told himself.

Zach was rolling on the condom now, and Chris lifted himself up onto his elbows to watch. Zach caught him looking. “Did you--Sorry, was I like supposed to ask for permission to touch my dick?” Zach grinned.

Chris rolled his eyes, recalling his words of being jealous of Zach’s own hands. “Way to ruin the moment, asshole.” Chris grinned. “Come here.”

Zach crawled over to Chris with a sinister look, settling himself between his legs. “Gonna help?” Zach asked as he handed Chris the lube.

Chris took it, squirted a liberal amount into his palm and warmed it before taking hold of Zach’s cock, preparing him.

“Hmmm,” Zach hummed as he joined Chris’ hand. He gathered some lube and pressed a finger inside Chris once more.

Chris pulled Zach over him, telling him with his eyes that he was ready. Zach settled between his open thighs and thrusted forwards so that their cocks slid deliciously together. Chris moaned at the contact, his head dropping back. “Zach, fuck.”

And then Chris could feel a sure hand move down his side, over his hip, caressing the swell of his ass and then move back to his stomach, stilling him for a moment before descending downwards again. His fingers trailed fire at every path they took. Chris kept his eyes open, meeting Zach’s dark, unwavering gaze as Zach circled his cock, pumping it slowly until he arched into his touch. And then Zach’s hand was moving again, fondling his balls and then lower still, brushing across his entrance.

Chris stroked Zach’s shoulders, liking the feel of smooth hard muscle shift under his fingertips. And then he felt the hard blunt tip of Zach’s cock right where he wanted him the most.

“Touch me, Chris.” The voice sounded almost broken.

And Chris didn’t need any further direction as he curved his fingers over the hard length of Zach.

Zach sucked in a harsh sounding breath as Chris awkwardly guided him inside.

Chris watched in fascination, Zach’s face as he gasped as if he were in pain. So caught up was he with Zach’s reaction that, for a moment, he hardly felt the too stretched burn of being opened. And then his hand shifted, allowing Zach to enter him deeper. Chis stilled, it was so much more intense than when it was just Zach’s fingers.

Zach then took hold of his hand, gripping it in his own, and moved it away from where they joined so that he held him to the bed as he hovered over him. Zach allowed him a second to breathe and then he kissed him chastely on the lips, he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip.

Chris writhed under Zach, needing to move, needing to adjust and then Zach thrust into him, and thrusting again until he was nearly seated inside. Chris momentarily felt like scrambling away, feeling far too stretched, too open. He felt too hot. It burned. It hurt. Zach had let go of his hand and he found himself digging his fingers into Zach’s shoulders.

Zach looked at him with a heavy gaze. “This okay? Feels so good, Chris. So good.” He bent his head, kissing him languidly. “Not sure how long gonna last.”

Chris pulled Zach’s tongue into his mouth, sucking it, stroking it. Zach let out a surprised sound, a low groan. Chris felt the vibrations run through him as they kissed, soothing him. And the burning sensation faded into a feeling of fullness, a heavy pressure that worked its way from the inside out. He shifted, and it drew Zach even further inside. Chris moaned at the incredible feeling of being filled so completely.

Zach started to move, shallow thrusts, a steady rhythm. Zach let his head fall into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The slight change in position angled him just so and he suddenly felt a shock burst through him. “Fuck, yes, Zach, please, Zach.” He felt Zach groan, the vibrations rumbling against his chest. Zach’s thrusts became more pronounced, more faster. Again and again. That spot. Chris felt like a tight bow, his body arched, meeting Zach thrust for thrust. His toes curled into the mattress, trying to find purchase. His own cock felt incredibly heavy, trapped between their bodies in liquid fire.

Chris bit and licked, sucked and kissed every expanse of salty sweet skin that he could reach. He felt the hard press of Zach’s abdomen and heard the distinctive slap of skin against skin. The gasps of breath, the groans and moans. Chris got lost in it all. And then he felt himself tighten even more. He felt Zach shuddering, groaning and he wasn’t sure if it was his imagination that he felt a sudden jerk inside of him because he, himself, was falling, following Zach in his cries. It was ecstasy.

Zach fell atop him, his breath ragged and Chris wrapped his arms around him, urging Zach to let him take his full weight. Chris sighed and buried his hand in Zach’s hair. “Stay, okay.”

Zach chuckled then. “Don’t think I could bring myself to move.”

Chris smiled at the feel of Zach still hard inside of him, and experimentally he squeezed his insides. He was rewarded with a surprised gasp, and Zach rolled them both over.

Zach playfully slapped his ass and smiled. He tugged on his ear to bring him closer for a kiss. Some minutes passed before he shifted them both again and much to Chris’ chagrin, Zach slipped out.

Chris winced at the loss, a sudden emptiness inside. He watched as Zach tied off the condom and disposed of it in the trash under the bedside table. He grabbed a tissue and wiped at their stomachs.

“Can’t you have just stayed inside forever?” Chris heard himself asking.

Zach smiled and brushed a finger to his cheek. “If you still feel that way in the morning, ask me again. ‘Cause I’d hate for you to hate me for doing as you say.”

Chris couldn’t be bothered to dwell on Zach’s words so he rubbed his cheek on Zach’s shoulder and promptly fell asleep.

ccc

In the morning, Chris woke up wrapped in Zach’s warm embrace. He loved the feel of Zach aligned to his back. He could almost imagine the exact shape of the hair that covered Zach’s chest. He wriggled back wanting to feel more of it against his skin. And that’s when he realized that Zach wasn’t as naked as he was. He opened his eyes and looked at his arm. Zach was wearing a green shirt. _Oh, shit, it couldn’t be._ Chris abruptly turned in Zach’s arms.

Zach stirred in his sleep. “‘Nother ten minutes.”

Chris rolled Zach onto his back and looked at the other man. He was wearing the shirt that he stole-- _accidentally borrowed_. He had told himself that he really was going to return it, he just hadn’t the time to do it yet. Chris buried his face on Zach’s shoulder, wondering what Zach must have thought when he had found the shirt.

“G’morning, sunshine. How you feeling?”

Chris groaned. Upon being questioned, he belatedly realized a definite pang. “I feel like a sore asshole.”

“My boyfriend, eloquent as always.”

Chris lifted his head up to see Zach’s smiling face. “You’re not like mad that I had your shirt umm... stuffed in my pillow?” Chris thought his cheeks were going to melt off his face.

Zach chuckled, his hands roaming the expanse of his back and then rested them on the curve of his ass. “Not mad, uncomfortable at first when I tried sleeping on your odd shaped pillow. Then I was confused for a moment when I found out _why_ it was so odd shaped--I was wondering where my shirt went. I saw him again. I guess you know who I’m referring to as you saw...” Zach trailed off and then continued at Chris’ confirming nod. “That was the funny thing I was going to tell you about when I got here. I ran into him and I asked him about my shirt and he told me that he had no clue and he looked completely sincere. And that’s when I remembered that you had been at my house that day to drop off my suit. I was meaning to ask you about it, but now I guess I have my answer.”

Zach was stroking his backside, squeezing, massaging, doing wonderful things that made it difficult for Chris to form words. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Zach said as he brought up a finger to touch Chris’s pouting lip. “I wonder... would you tell me what you did with it.” A smile played at the corner of Zach’s lip.

Chris took Zach’s finger into his mouth, and sucked lightly at it. “Maybe.”

Zach gasped. “Would you... would you tell me what you were thinking about when you held it?”

Chris smiled then, letting go of Zach’s finger with a wet smack. He took hold of Zach’s hand and shifted so that he could guide Zach to that sore place that ached for more. “Guess.”

ccc

FIN!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think this is the smuttiest thing I have ever written. Not sure if it works. I hope it doesn't fall flat. I am feeling extremely awkward right now. XD If you got to the end, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
